


Snooping is Bad kids, just ask Furihata-kun.

by Casephine19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Humor, Jealous GoM, M/M, Protective GoM, my first KnB fanfic! lol, sorry I'm making this fic along the way so I'll just tag what needs to be tagged in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: Furihata Kouki knew he fucked up. BIG time.(I'll change the summary after I've dealt with what I'm going to do with this fic)





	

Furihata Kouki, a normal 16 year old boy who plays in Seirin's High school basketball team knew he fucked up.

 

**Like BIG time.**

 

Oh and he really should start writing his own will before kuroko-kun turns up. Really, how was he supposed to know that because of his damn habit on snooping in other people's room was gonna be this dangerous and mind blowing??

(he should try and erase that habit in the future.. if he ever comes out alive)

All he wanted to see was if he could find some kind of dirty stash that he could snicker and tease on the blunette, like what all teenage boys usually do.....

well he did found one alright but not like this!!

Sigh.

he is really gonna get killed, and he haven't had even one girlfriend yet damn it!

he needs to think of something to salvage this situation or else he's seriously gonna die a virgin!

But before furihata-kun could do anything, he heard the doorknob unlocking to reveal a shocked kuroko, who was holding a tray of snacks intended for his classmate and himself.

 

Silence overwhelmed the room.

 

After about a full minute of having a staring competition with the blunette, furihata felt like he really should explain the situation. As what any sane person would do of course.

But oh no that's not what his mouth had in mind though

"I didn't know you like wearing panties kuroko-kun..are these brand new?" furihata asked nervously, his hands raising what definitely is a satin black laced panty with a red ribbon attached in the middle (Furihata has to admit, he never thought kuroko was the sophisticated type).

Before he could tell kuroko he was just joking, that maybe it was his sister or his girlfriend's underwear, he saw that the blunette's shocked demeanor has changed and was instead replaced with a dark and deadly aura.

 

Right there and then, Furihata kouki knew he was never coming out alive.


End file.
